1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a control method for the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, for example, mobile phones, can automatically enter a power-saving mode (for example, turning off backlight modules), if it is not receiving operation signals within a predetermined time interval. This feature is sometimes an inconvenience when a user is reading a web page or an electronic book and the user did not enter any input within the predetermined time interval.